In recent years, in a television receiver set, a frame part around a panel on which images are displayed has been gradually thinned (narrow-framed). For example, a light sensing unit of a remote controller, an indicator (lamp) that indicates power-on, standby, and the like, operation buttons for performing operations for setting functions of a main body, and the like are disposed in such a frame part in the related art (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).